


Meddlers

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Daichi's been in love with his best friend for longer than he can remember. Not that it matters, because it could never happen. Too bad his friends have noticed and they aren't the type to let sleeping crows lie.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	Meddlers

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I made another honey-coated Daisuga. Lol. I can't help it, I love these soft boys. And Kuroo and Bokuto are my favorite comic relief. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks to [Beauxxxtiful_lies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies) for both the editing and all of the mountains of support and adoration <3
> 
> Also, thanks to [Xev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/pseuds/Xev), who totally planted this idea in my brain! I know it's not the second years you suggested, but I couldn't help but write these jokers!

The Saturday practice game had gone even better than expected. Daichi was grinning ear to ear as the Karasuno players and Nekoma's team exchanged handshakes and high fives. It had been a series of back of forth set wins for both them, and as per usual, they had just kept playing until the coaches finally called for them to quit. All of the players had had their chance on the court, not just the headliners, and it was so good to flex their team's muscles with new and unpredictable talent.

A very loud and boisterous addition had also kept spirits high, as Bokuto had decided to accompany his boyfriend to the game. While he cheered on Kuroo the most, he also had the delightful propensity to cheer anyone and everyone who did something that stood out, as well as support any mishap with a loudly shouted 'don't mind!' They couldn't have asked for a better one-man cheer squad in the stands. 

As Daichi stretched, pitching praise to several of his teammates as they walked by, he noticed Sugawara at the other end of the court. The vice captain was glowing with excitement as he spoke animatedly with Asahi, color high on his cheeks from the game. He had gotten to play more today than in most of the other games they took part in, and Daichi knew how much that meant to him. They had been best friends for a number of years now, and while Suga would never complain, he knew that Kageyama stepping so easily into the role of the team's primary setter had placed pressure on him. 

It hadn't stopped him from being the ultimate support for the team, however. It never failed that when they were beginning to panic or come apart at the seams, placing Suga on the court grounded every member. He was a shining pillar of belief and fortitude and everyone who fell into his light was bolstered back to full strength. Even now, as he watched him speak with exuberance to the soft-hearted ace, he could see the subtle affect his vice captain was having. Asahi's shoulders were inching their way back and he was laughing, miming a spike as Suga listened intently, nodding. He took a step back and lifted his arms, miming a set as he responded, and Daichi noticed that his uniform top hitched over his waistband and revealed a thin line of his pale abdomen. 

Diachi took a sharp breath in. Then, there was that. The feeling that had started as just a mild nervousness and evolved over the last couple years into a monstrous attraction. He couldn't remember anymore when he had realized that his friend was beautiful. There had been so many moments over their long relationship, silver hair falling over soft hazel eyes, delighted smiles that cut into him like broken glass, brushes of shoulders and knees that ricocheted under his skin. He'd thought he could just wait it out, but the feeling only seemed to grow the more time he spend around Suga. It had become a heavy burden, but one that he shouldered with hopeful tenacity. 

“Drooling over Suga-chan again, buddy?” Daichi whipped around, heat rising to his face as he realized Kuroo had perched over his shoulder. His messy-haired friend grinned mischievously, his golden eyes sparkling with mirth. Daichi scowled at him. He hated this little game, and he hated it doubly when it was played within possible earshot of Suga.

“No, you ass, I was just trying to figure out what he was talking to Asahi about. He's so good at building everyone up. I just...really admire him, you know.” He snuck a glance back over to see that Nishinoya had joined in their conversation, stealing the spotlight, as per usual, and making the other two devolve into fits of laughter. It made Daichi smile.

“Oh yeah? And which part of him are you admiring currently?” Kuroo teased and Daichi elbowed him in the side, making him double over, though he was still laughing. 

“Stop, Kuroo.”

“Stop being so obvious about it then.” Just as Kuroo stood up, he was hit full force with a wall of exuberance as Bokuto leaped onto his back like a large, muscle-bound spider monkey. 

“Bro, you were so awesome! Damn, you are so hot out there! I was like, guys, guys, that's my freaking boyfriend. I'm dating that guy!” 

“Bokuto-san,” Daichi was trying to say through bubbling laughter, “you were the only one in the stands.”

“Yeah, and I still said it! I was literally bragging to the air!”

“Get off me, you weigh 800 lbs!” Though Kuroo's words seemed harsh, Daichi saw him fighting with the smile that was breaking across his face. Bokuto slid down, but then lifted him from the middle in a great bear hug, nuzzling against his back. They were obnoxious and disgusting, and from everything Daichi saw, the most #relationshipgoals couple he had ever encountered. 

As Bokuto set Kuroo down, the Nekoma captain wilted to the floor, catching his breath. Bokuto plopped down next to him and so Daichi followed suit. Everyone was chatting or packing up anyway, so a floor powwow was more than reasonable. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Kuroo smirked at the innocent question and leaned conspiratorially into Bokuto.

“Oh nothing, just how much Dia-chan wants to make-out with his vice captain,” Kuroo purred, tossing him a wink. Daichi grimaced and sighed heavily as Bokuto gasped, his eyebrows already waggling up and down.

“Oh, ho, ho, Daichi! For real!?” Bokuto was 'whispering' but it was still so loud and Daichi glanced over to make sure Suga was still across the room. Blissfully, his friend was both at a distance and had his back to them. 

“No. Kuroo's just being Kuroo. He tries to make everything sexual. He's like a freaking fangirl.” Anxiety rose in Daichi's chest as Kuroo's grin just widened.

“Nah, man, if I was a fangirl, I'd say you want to run your tongue along every-”

“Stop!” Daichi whisper shouted, his hand cutting through the air. “God, can you just stop being so perverted all the time?” He was starting to actually get pissed, knowing his face was beet red and looking around nervously to make sure no one was overhearing this VERY PUBLIC conversation. Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, raising a pointed finger, but Bokuto gasped and grabbed his face, turning him toward him with a panicked expression. 

“No! Tetsu, don't listen to him! Don't do it!” Bokuto cried, pleading with the dramatic flair of a Shakespearean tragedy. Kuroo grabbed Bokuto's collar in response, his other hand clasping over his heart, his face taking on a gravely serious expression. 

“Bo, I swear on every god that I will never stop being perverted for you.” They held the serious expressions for a beat and then collapsed in a fit of giggles. Daichi just sighed, much of the tension flushed away by the ridiculous exchange. There was never a dull moment with these two. 

In truth, knowing they were together, Daichi had wanted to talk to Kuroo about his feelings. But their friendship was built on light-hearted antagonism. While he felt like Kuroo cared about him as a friend, he had no idea how to be vulnerable around him. He hadn't talked to anyone about it. Probably because the only person he felt comfortable being vulnerable to was-

“Daichi, you've slain them!” Suga's soft, cheerful voice settled over them as he collapsed down next to them, leaning back on his hands, legs crossed in front of him.

“They did this to themselves, I take no responsibility.” As Daichi looked back to them, a spike of anxiety lanced through him. Both sets of golden eyes were narrowed slyly at him, matching smirks on their faces. He would have just gotten up and left if the idea of leaving Sugawara alone with them wasn't infinitely worse than sticking it out. 

“Suga-chan!” Bokuto shouted and Kuroo flinched and cuffed him lightly on the head.

“Inside voice, you lummox.” 

“Sorry!” Bokuto whispered incredibly loudly. Suga was laughing already, the timbre of his joy shaking parts of Daichi apart, like it always did. He tried not to look at him, knowing the other two were watching too closely. 

“Bokuto-san, I wish you could come to all of our games. Not only are you a fantastic cheerer, but it really means something to everyone that you're one of the top five spikers and still put so much energy into supporting other players. Thanks for that. I think it really helped everyone be their best today.” Suga tilted his head with his easy smile. Bokuto's eyes went wide, red blooming all over his face as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Daichi thought he saw tears glisten in his eyes. 

“Ugh, great, now he's going to have delusions of grandeur for the next week. I hope you're happy, Suga-kun,” Kuroo whined as a thin and excited keening noise was rising from Bokuto. 

“Hmm, I mean it though. You can see it too, right Dai?” He turned fully toward Daichi, his silver locks bouncing around his face. Anymore, it felt like having Suga look directly at him was akin being stared at by the sun. He smiled and nodded, trying hard to keep his face nonchalant. It was amazing how Suga could always say the exact right thing at the exact right moment. It had to be a super power. 

Daichi noticed that the rest of the teams had cleared out of the gym, anxious to return home and enjoy the rest of their Saturday. He stood, brushing off his knees and stretching his back. 

“What are you two doing for the rest of the day?” Suga asked the couple, and Kuroo answered as Bokuto was still regaining his composure.

“Hockey game. Bokuto has a love for the sport and I have a love for watching tough guys body slam each other against walls.” Suga laughed and shook his head. Kuroo flicked a glance up at Daichi which conveyed devilish intent. He frowned down at him in warning. “Why? What are you guys doing?” The suggestive lilt to his voice was obvious, but Suga just looked up at Daichi. 

“Are we doing anything today?” he asked innocently, getting to his feet as well. Whenever they had practice on Saturdays, the two of them always hung out after. It had become their routine, something that Daichi secretly guarded covetously. But under Kuroo's keen gaze, he knew he had to remain passive about it. He just shrugged and turned, done with the ice-thin jesting that was flirting with disaster. He heard the other boys get up as well and expected Suga to fall in step with him but he was still alone when he reached the gym door. 

When he looked back, he saw Kuroo leaned in and whispering something in Suga's ear. Icy dread spread over him, squeezing at his throat and making his teeth clench. No, Kuroo wouldn't go that far. He wouldn't out him like that. It wasn't about him, he was just being paranoid. 

He didn't let himself stare and watch Suga's reaction. He clomped to the club room, a mountain pressing down on his shoulders as fear roared in his ears. Everything was fine. Even if Kuroo did say something, Suga would know he was just being Kuroo and to never take it seriously. He would know. It was fine. 

He pulled his uniform top over his head, dragging it across his face to wipe away the new sheen of sweat that had appeared there. His heart was still squeezing painfully and it did a flip when he heard the door open behind him. He needed to just turn and look, share a comfortable smile with his friend but he remained frozen in front of his open locker. He was holding his breath.

“I know you wanted to go see that new monster movie, so we could always do that. Or go to the book store and read manga. Oh, is your badminton net still set up in the backyard? I know we just did that last week, but it was so fun. I'd be up for it again.” He breathed out slowly through his nose so Suga wouldn't hear. He turned just as the other boy pulled his shirt up over his head and Daichi swirled back around. Calm, calm, calm. Nothing's different, Kuroo didn't say anything. Probably just whispered to him so that Daichi would see and get all nervous. Such an ass. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah it's still up. Do you need to go home first or can you just come back with me?” He jumped a little as Suga appeared beside him, back leaned against the locker and arms crossed casually over his chest. He still didn't have a shirt on. 

These moments were Daichi's greatest and most wrenching guilty pleasures. He let his eyes follow the practiced line they always did, ever since he was intrigued enough to notice. They started at Suga's mole under his left eye, then darted to a similar spot just below his right collar bone. Then left again to the mole that sat just above and beside his navel. Then down and back to the right to the one on the inside of his right knee. A zigzag constellation on the otherwise perfect pale skin of his friend. He had drawn the shape in his notebooks and traced it in the air over his bed. The symbol Suga had carved in his heart. 

He'd first adopted it to keep from looking at the rest of him when was exposed like this. It kept his eyes from raking along his lithe frame, from lingering too long at delicate places like the hollow of his throat, the line down to his navel, or the jut of his hip. Yet, for whatever reason, those four marks had become such an alluring emblem, that they engendered the same rush they had sought to overcome.

It made him feel like a voyeur, ogling an unknowing victim. Suga had no idea the affect he had, so relaxed and exposed. Like it was nothing. Like his skin didn't pull at Daichi's fingertips like gravity. He wasn't sure who it was really more unfair to, now that he thought about it. 

He'd been making agreeable noises as Suga had been talking, trying to keep his eyes trained mainly on his locker, but he noticed there had been silence for just a bit too long. He hadn't been paying close enough attention and his mind flailed to find where the conversation had left off. It came up empty handed.

“Dai?” Suga asked, the nickname lilting up at the end and he looked over at Suga, silvered head cocked and hazel eyes searching his face. 

“Uh, sorry, yeah, that sounds great.” Suga lifted an eyebrow at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Being forced to go to my uncle's coronation in Kyoto next weekend sounds great?” He felt the panic wash over his features and Suga snorted. “Also, you've pulled that book out of your locker, opened it, and put it back three times now. And your shirt is still underneath it. Is everything okay?” Daichi felt the blush creep onto his face again and he grabbed the t-shirt, searching desperately for focus. He was really starting wish this day would just end. He shook his head, reminding himself that this was his best friend. Regardless of his own issues, Suga cared about him. On 99% of things he was safe with him. Even though this skated that 1%, he decided it was better to know.

“I'm fine. Uh, what did, what did Kuroo say to you? As we were leaving.” He stole a glance over and Suga was studying his face with an unreadable expression. Suga took in an audible breath in the quiet club room and Daichi could almost feel the tension build between them. Please just say it was something stupid. Please, please, please. 

He moved to close his locker, but Suga's hand reached over and held the door in place. Daichi followed the smooth expanse of pale skin and toned muscle up to where it met his friend's body. Now Suga looked nervous, pink along his cheekbones as he worried at his bottom lip. They were suddenly close, his arm extended in front of Daichi and back still against the lockers. So close that he though he could feel the heat radiating off the other boy's skin. He was too afraid to move.

“He said...” Suga leaned a bit closer and Daichi felt his chest tighten and his breath hitch, “he said that...if you asked me that question, that I should...” His movements were tentative as he closed the distance between them and Daichi thought his heart may have stopped beating entirely. His body burned with desperate hope as he turned more toward the vice captain. He could barely breathe as Suga stopped, just inches from his mouth, could feel his breath and see every individual silver eyelash. 

“K-kiss you.” Suga stalled there, right at the precipice, eyes wide with fear flickering behind them as they bore into Daichi. He didn't know. He took this step without knowing how Daichi felt, but even with that same terror hammering into him, he had been bolder than the captain had ever dared to be. Bold, but still allowing an escape, refusing to trap his friend if it wasn't what he wanted. Daichi could not have loved him more in this moment. 

He grabbed Suga's thin waist, pressing them chest to chest and took his mouth hungrily. He had dreamed in vivid detail of doing exactly this, had thought it a wild fantasy, locked forever behind the iron bars of his own mind. But Suga was warm and alive against him, his skin a paradise beyond measure. He tasted like sweet citrus, his mouth falling open, begging for more. Daichi's tongue was helplessly swept into him and the little groan that escaped him as Daichi pressed him back against the lockers had him breathing hard through his nose with aching want. 

Daichi's hands were gliding over his ribs, waist, and lower back and Suga's were against his chest and in his hair. The moment was chaos, lost to sensation as their bodies pressed together. Daichi pulled back first, gasping for breath. Suga was a beautiful mess, his lips red from the powerful kiss and face blushed, pupils blown wide. They simply breathed in the same air for a moment. Then a lazy smile overtook his friend and he mirrored it without thinking.

“Dai?” he asked quietly, fingertips dancing along Daichi's side and making him shiver, “how long have you wanted to do that?” Daichi laughed against his lips, nipping at the lower one and reveling in how he leaned into it.

“Oh, couple of years at least.”

“You idiot.”

“Yeah. No argument here.” Suga took his face in his hands and kissed him again, slow and soft. Desire was building in him and as he felt his thumbs dip into Suga's waistband, he pulled back. 

“Suga, we should, maybe not...you know, here.” Suga giggled, glancing down at Daichi's noticeable physical response.

“Oh, what did you have in mind that we shouldn't do in the club room, Dai-chan?” Oh that playful expression and sultry tone shot straight to his increasingly uncomfortable erection. 

“You...this is harassment. I'm calling the police.” Suga's giggles were blossoming into full belly laughs, which was thankfully easing the urgent lust that was pounding through his veins. He was so painfully adorable that Daichi just grabbed him, kissing his face and hair and hugging him close. Suga was wiping tears from his eyes and beaming that treasured smile up at him. 

“We should probably go,” the vice captain whispered against his ear. Daichi hummed in agreement.

“My house. But we're not playing badminton.” Suga huffed a laugh in response, raking his fingers over Daichi's abs in a way that was absolutely going to destroy him. 

“Okay. I guess we better finish getting dressed then.” He pulled away and Daichi hurried to his locker to pull on his shirt and change into pants that would more, ahem, keep things in check. As he pulled jeans up over his hips, he could barely contain the fluttering in his chest and the grin wreaking havoc on his cheek muscles. As he pulled up the zipper, Suga's arms snaked around from behind him and he felt playful nips along his back. It wasn't helping his tight pants situation, but god, did he love it.

A needle of a thought pierced the bubble of bliss and he sighed shaking his head.

“Damnit.”

“What?” Suga rested his chin on Daichi's shoulder, pulling him tighter against him.

“Everything about this is so totally perfect, except for one thing.” 

“One thing?”

“Yeah. Freaking Kuroo was right.”


End file.
